Spython
The Spython (also known as the "Diamond Dragon") is an elusive member of the Sharp Class. It is one of the foreign dragons introduced in the 4th season, the others being the Waterhorn, the Skelatto, and the Inferno Falcon. A wild specimen (later named Razorbolt) made its debut in the episode Lightning Diamond, and reappeared in Diamond Dragon Strikes Back. There is also a more-gentle, green specimen named Snowy Slither. General Information 'Appearance' The Spython is a rather "valuable-looking" creature, as considered by many who faced it. This incredible dragon is known to always have a strong coat of armor made from literal diamond, with a spiny back & tail. Its body is mostly turquoise or light-green in color, and has black razor-sharp claws that could slice through the slightest-abrasion. The Spython possess two fins on the back of its head, which are used to express itself, as they can bend freely. Its head closely resembles those of other certain dragons; eyes positioned close to the snout, but without a nasal horn. Also, the inside of its mouth (including its tongue) is revealed be colored blue. It is apparently fast in speed like the Earth Terran, only being slightly slower. Its wings are equally large, filled with black & silver light blades neatly arranged in a pattern. Lastly, the dragon's eyes are sapphire blue, while its pupils often stand-out as aggressive slits. 'Abilities' Speed & Stealth The Spython can fly speeds that are very high among other dragons. Its speed greatly rivals that of the Earth Terran however, as it manages to quickly catch-up to Terra in almost every flying chase. It is also very stealthy, often only emerging out of nowhere during thunderstorms. Despite it usually being seen having bright-turquoise scales, the metallic sheen makes the Spython appear rather clear-colored from a distance, using this as an advantage to hide within clouds for long periods of time without getting noticed. Though, few dragons like the Earth Terran could counter against that by using keen senses. Electric Diamond-Shards Being an electric dragon, the Spython is able to shoot diamonds engulfed with electricity, and has a similar shot-limit to the Earth Terran. The Spython can use lighting from the clouds in stormy weather as an easy advantage, allowing bolts to flow around the dragon's metallic spines. This can drastically increase its firepower and shot limit to almost ridiculous degrees, making the Spython a very formidable opponent to fend-off. Keen Vision As the Spython is well-adapted to gloomy weather, it has an improved sense of sight allowing it to see through dark clouds. Heat Resistance The Spython is normally cold-blooded, though it is capable of controlling its internal body-temperature, so it easily survive in hot-conditions for several days. Razorbolt for example, gets lured into a lava-cavern and remained stiff inside a giant volcanic rock. He was then released, and was still as fierce as the day he got trapped. Metallic Armor & Strength Due to their unique diamond-armor, Spythons are one of the strongest dragons despite their size. Razorbolt easily tripped Neptune with a swipe of his tail, knocked-out Uranus with a slap of his wing, and even deflected Terra's water-blasts. In the other episode, Razorbolt is gets directly shot to the face (one of its unarmored-areas) by Terra, and he still keeps on with little injury. Endurance & Stamina The Spython also has excellent skill at flying and keeping-up in battle with no rest. As demonstrated by the wild specimen in both episodes, it was trapped in a cave for a day, attacked the Planet Dragons, searched for food (unsuccessfully), and later engaged the dragons again, seemingly without any pauses in-between. Intelligence Also, it is not only one of the fastest dragons, but one of the smartest as well, making it very challenging to find its weakness quickly. Terra had two plans in order to catch the Spython, which involve luring it with food and dragging it down to the ocean, but to no avail. 'Weaknesses' Water Only one known weakness of the Spython has been stated; If the dragon were to be forced down into the water, it will not be able to redirect lightning to itself, thus it loses the upper-hand. "Armor-less" Feature This weakness is highly unlikely, though infant Spythons are said to be born with no armor. Without its recommended diamond-coat to protect itself, the Spython will be rendered nearly defenseless and more vulnerable against most attacks. In fact, adult-Spythons without armor are likely ones with defects, because they typically need to develop metal-coats as they grow. Razorbolt appears to have a crack on the left side of his neck. This is probably due to some heavy-damage done on the dragon's armor. 'Behavior & Taming' The Spython is heavily considered to be an extremely-rare and feared dragon, as it is very belligerent and secretive, as well as nearly-untamable. It can randomly attack at anytime without even thinking first, especially when it confronts a group of people or other dragons. If kept at the wrong hands, the Spython likely has no choice but to be manipulated by the sheer force of will, as demonstrated by Savage and his fellow Dragon Trappers. It was revealed in Diamond Dragon Strikes Back that the Spython's respect can only be earned if one is willing to fight for it. On one instance, when the wild specimen (kept in hostage by Savage) was about to get shot by a tranquilizer-dart, Terra deflected the dart to save it. Thus, Spython attacked the Dragon Trappers, and showed its trust to the Planet Dragons. All of this proves that the Spython is a dragon worthy of taming, and it would even risk its own life of protecting the ones it became loyal to. Gallery Spython.jpg|Early depiction of the Spython Plasma Reaction.png|Spython & Earth Terran getting knocked-out by plasma explosion Sharp Class.png|The Spython is classified in the Sharp Class Trivia *The Spython is the only dragon (outside of the Strike Class) whose speed is equivalent to the Earth Terran's. The Book of Dragons says that it is only slightly-slower than the Earth Terran, but due to Terra's injured tail-wing, the Spython could possibly have the same speed or be slightly faster. *At first glance, a baby Spython's head closely resembles that of an Earth Terran, though it's eyes are much closer to its snout. *Even though it is in the Sharp Class, the Spython is sometimes mistaken for a Fear or Strike Class-dragon, but it is most likely just an error. *Its name is an obvious pun of the words "spy" and "python". *The Spython's coloration is based-on a signature exoplanet, named PSR J1719-1438b (which was actually very rich in diamond). *Its appearance overall resembles a cross between the Skrill & Speed Stinger from the Dreamworks Dragons series. *The height of the Spython was originally 11' 3". However, this changed because the dragon seemed "too large" for a fast-flying creature. Thus, its size has been shortened down to 6 feet, 2 1/2 inches, which is still taller than a Neptunian Serpent, but slightly shorter than the Uranian Reptile. *Though the Spython is said to be actually tamable, the Book of Dragons 2.0 states otherwise. Category:Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Extrasolar Dragons Category:Forgotten Dragons